baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
On Map Travel
''On Map Travel ''is the 32th Baby Einstein video. It aired September 8, 2019 with some sketches changed. Hosted by Randy the purple raccoon. In the delightful music of Mozart: (Divertimento, K136, 1st Movement, Piano Sonata, K330, 3rd Movement, Minuet in G major, K1, Symphony 25, K183, 1st Movement, Symphony 40, K550, 4th Movement, Quintet, K516, 1st Movement, Eine Klenie Nachtmusik, K525, 3rd Movement, German Dance 1, Country Dance 5, Piano Concerto, K459, 3rd Movement, Divertimento, K113, 1st Movement, Piano Concerto, K467, 3rd Movement, Divertimento, K131, 3rd Movement, Divertimento, K247, 1st Movement, Nocturne 6, K239, 1st Movement, Clarinet Concerto, K622, 3rd Movement, Symphony 6, K43, 1st Movement, The Magic Flute, Overture, Variations "Twinkle, Twinkle" K265, The Marriage of Figaro, March, Piano Sonata, K332, 1st Movement) Smetana: (Louisa's Polka, Czech Dances Polka 3 in F major, Bartered Bride) Strauss: (Vienna Blood Waltz, Pizzicato Polka, Hunting Fast Polka) Haydn: (Symphony 45, 1st Movement, Symphony 94 "Surprise" 1st Movement, Piano Concertos, String Quintets, Piano Sonata 44, 1st Movement, Symphony 101 "Clock" 1st Movement, Symphony 100 "Military" 3rd Movement, Symphony 56, 1st Movement, Symphony 97, 3rd Movement, Piano Concertos 1, 4, 5, 8 and 10) Brahms: (Symphony 3, 4th Movement, Hungarian Dances 5 and 16) Schubert: (Symphony 6, 1st Movement, Symphony 4, 1st Movement, Symphony 5, 3rd Movement, Piano Sonata 7, 1st Movement, Symphony 8 "Unfinished" D849, 4th Movement, Piano Sonata, 20, D959, 2nd Movement) Starring: Randy the purple raccoon Neptune the Turtle Bard the green dragon (in a bonus puppet show) Harry the blue hippo Neighton the horse Dottie the ladybug Penelope the penguin Parker the polar bear Wellington the cow Quackers the duck Pavlov the dog Stella the orange and black cat Galileo the baby kangaroo Panda Baabra the sheep Coyote Morris the red moose Wordsworth the parrot Da Vinci the boy monkey (in a bonus puppet show) Bumbletee the bee (from Baby's First Sounds, in a bonus puppet show) Seal Noah the elephant Bacon the pig Jane the monkey Lizzy the tiger Roger the rooster Dolphin Monet the Purple Zebra (from Baby Monet and in a 4 bonus puppet shows) Oliver the octopus Issac the lion (in a bonus puppet show) Vincent Van Goat (in cartoon) Ollie the otter (from My First Signs and in cartoon) Mimi the girl monkey (in a bonus puppet show) Misty the blue mouse Bubba the blue boss bird Arctic Fox Bonkers the turtle (in a bonus puppet show) Sea Horse (after the end credits and in a bonus puppet show) Lizard (in cartoon) Pig (in cartoon) Sunny the orange rabbit Olivia the owl Beethoven the giraffe Blue Peacock (in a bonus puppet show) Armadillo Trivia/Goofs: All Mozart pieces first appearances in the video, with the heard on the Baby Galileo, Baby Mozart, Baby Neptune - Concert for Little Ears CD. Some footage, puppets and toys in later seen was Baby Monet, On the Go, Baby Shakespeare, Baby Beethoven, Baby Neptune, Baby Santa's Music Box, Baby Shakespeare, and Baby Mozart Penguin later seen on Baby Santa's Music Box, Baby Noah, Baby Mozart, Baby's First Moves, World Music, later hosts Playtime Music Box. later appearances Baby Beethoven, Baby Bach, Discover Explore, Baby Galileo Puppet Shows # Randy the Purple Raccoon # Packing Your Suitcase In Trip # Looking Eyes # Cookie Caper # Surprise Smile # Magic Fun # Beach Ball # Ski Down in Hill # Armadillo Fun # Puppet Parade # Turtle Exploring # Swimming By The Turtle # Bird Snack # Reaching In The # Evening Arizona # National Park # Penguin Snowy Day # Snowball Fight # Jingle Bells Caper # Looking At The Sun